Most multiple output dc to dc power converters are obtained by either using parallel multiple dc to dc converters, using secondary post regulation or using a combination of both. Since the secondary post regulation is in series with the primary regulation, it is less efficient than using multiple dc to dc converters in parallel. However, using parallel dc to dc converters substantially raises the cost of the converters due to cost of extra or redundant components. What is needed is a scheme that provides the efficiency of parallel converters with costs more similar to that of secondary post regulation schemes.